A Candle in the Window
by athenasmirror
Summary: Modern AU. Mary finally convinces Evelyn to sing karaoke but gets more than she bargained for.


"Oh, come on, Ev. It will be fun."

"I…I don't know. I don't really sing. You should go have fun without me."

Mary pouted. Evelyn had to admit it was adorable. "I am NOT going to the pub alone, Ev. That's how I met those two guys in the first place."

Evelyn looked at his friend. Damn. Did she have any idea how much he loved her?

He looked down at his shoes. "So is it really over?"

Mary exhaled, her breath moving her short dark hair out of her face. "I bloody well hope so. Tony's actually dating my cousin Rose now—which you'd think I would hate but I don't. So I guess that just proves he and I were never meant to be."

"And Charles."

"What can I say about Charles? He came on so strong so fast. One minute he couldn't stand me and then the next it was 'Oh Mary. I love you. You're perfect. Let me have your babies.' How the hell could I ever tell if he was sincere?"

Evelyn chuckled. "You know he used to be my boss, right? I did try to warn you that he does that—he doesn't mean to. He thinks he's sincere. But then five minutes later he's just as convinced that he's in love all over again." He paused. "I…"

"Go on." Mary's eyes, those chocolate brown eyes that would be the death of him, practically pleaded for him to continue.

Evelyn shrugged. "I think you're better off without Charles. That's all."

Mary smiled. "Good. We agree. Now grab your coat or we'll be late." She headed to the door.

"It's a pub, Mary! They don't bloody care _when_ we show up." But he grabbed his coat all the same.

The pub was packed. Well, packed for a Thursday night, anyway. Karaoke had already started; Evelyn was pretty sure the two guys screaming out "Blurred Lines" would not be signing recording contracts any time soon.

"I hate that song. I'm looking forward to when it goes away." Evelyn hadn't even realized she'd slipped away, but Mary was back with a pint for each of them. "Let's sit over there," he said while pointing to a booth. "Only one of the seats is torn. It's practically upper class."

Mary grinned at him over her beer. "You have to sing this time, you know."

Evelyn looked down at his glass and laughed. After a moment he looked back at her. "You say that every time, Mary."

"Yes. And one time you eventually obliged. I was so happy."

"I was completely pissed that night. It won't happen again."

"We shall see." Mary looked sure of herself. But, then, she always did. "Let's play darts."

He was awful at darts. But she was even worse, so it was better than playing pool. She always beat him at pool.

"So, Ev, what will you give me if I hit a bullseye?"

"Give you?"

"Yeah. You know. If I make it onto the dartboard at all it will be a miracle. So in the event of a bullseye I think I ought to win a prize."

Evelyn threw his first dart—it was on the board, but nothing special. "Hmm. How 'bout I make you a deal? If you actually hit that bullseye I'll sing whatever the hell you want tonight." Mary actually clapped her hands at this and Evelyn realized his mistake. "But only one song."

"How about one song per bullseye?"

_Because that's going to happen. _"Um, sure," he said dryly.

Neither of them hit the bullseye. After a while they went back to their booth, which was miraculously still unoccupied. Evelyn was just coming back with another round of drinks when he saw the short, dark haired man sitting across from Mary. Evelyn walked a bit faster. Mary was tough; she didn't need him to protect her. But that didn't make it any less instinctive.

He sat next to her, handing her her drink.

"Well…heeeey Evelyn." Charles was clearly drunk. "Still making cow eyes at Mary while she ignores the hell out of you?"

Evelyn and Mary spoke at the same time. "I think you've had enough tonight, Charles." "I don't ignore him."

Charles looked at Evelyn. "It's just a few pints. Why would you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, you just said 'cows eyes.'" Evelyn mostly wished Charles would just disappear. Where was a magician when he needed one?

"Charles, look." Mary spoke in her down-to-business tone. "I liked you. I really did. But it really is over between us and I would like you to respect that for a change."

"Aw, but babe…"

"No. I mean it. It's over. It's _been_ over for a while now and you need to grasp that. I don't mean call me in a week. I don't mean call me in two weeks. I don't mean show up at my apartment with a shitload of roses and some godawful chocolates from…wherever you got those. I mean over. I'm sorry. You are a good guy when you want to be. But we don't fit together. Please, please respect me and listen to the words coming out of my mouth. Alright?"

Charles was silent. For a minute they all were. Evelyn couldn't help but feel proud of Mary. And if Charles would stay gone long enough, maybe…just maybe…

"So that's it, eh? I guess it's too late to bow out gracefully. I hope you two are happy together."

Mary sighed. "You know it's not like that Charles. Ev is my best friend; he's been my best friend since college."

Charles grunted. "I've seen how you look at him Mary. I've always seen it, I just didn't want to." He stood up. "And that's honestly the best thing I can end this with, so goodbye Mary. I really do hope you'll be happy."

Evelyn was stunned. _The way she's always looked at me?_ "Look, Charles," he started, "do you want me to call a cab or anything?"

"Just look at you. No wonder she…never mind. No. I'm fine. My sister lives a block from here. I daresay it won't be the first time I've passed out on her couch." And with that Charles Blake walked out of their lives forever.

Evelyn watched Mary closely. He wished he could read her. Surely this must have upset her, but she didn't look bothered, only thoughtful. "Are you alright Mary?"

She turned to him and smiled. "It's a relief, really. It's been over with him for so long, at least on my part. I hope he got the message this time. I really do."

He wanted to ask her if what Charles said was true. Hell, he wanted to take her in his arms. But, then, he always wanted to do that.

"Well, let's not let t_hat_ ruin our night out, Ev. I'm going to sing."

Evelyn watched her walk away. He'd memorized her walk long ago—confident and just a touch cheeky. He tried not to let his mind wonder what those legs could do.

She sang a lovely old jazz song. "We'll build a home on a hilltop, you and I. Shiny and new, a cottage for two…."

God, he loved her voice. Granted, he loved just about everything about Mary. But even complete strangers sat up and took notice when Mary sang.

He couldn't help but grin as she came back to the booth. Mary sat on his side again. He could feel her leg next to his. She was warm and so close. Evelyn tried not to think about that. "You were bloody brilliant Mary."

She blushed. "I know it's not your thing, Ev. But I do wish you'd sing at least once for me. Pretend it's my birthday or something."

Evelyn didn't answer for a moment. "Okay."

"What?!"

Had he actually surprised her? Mary, who was always in control and unreadable? "Just this once, though. Don't think I'll be making a habit of it or anything."

Mary was grinning from ear to ear. "What will you sing?"

"Depends. Any requests?"

"Make it a classic."

Evelyn watched Mary's eyes for any sign that what Charles had said about them might be true.

"Mary..?"

"Yes?" Those eyes. He swore they could read his every thought.

But he didn't know at all how to begin. "Do you think…" Could he be this bold?

"Your hands are fidgeting again. But go on."

They sat in silence for several seconds. So many thoughts in his heads, but he couldn't make them become words.

"Evelyn." He looked up to meet her eyes. They looked…hopeful. He was beginning to wonder if he was only imagining that when he felt her warm hand on his own. "It's okay, Evelyn. You can tell me whatever."

Evelyn stood. "A classic, Mary. Just for you. Remember that. And…maybe just a little bit cheesy, too. In a good way."

He felt every step to the microphone. He didn't dare look back. Evelyn was not prone to grand gestures. He'd always been in awe of Charles's friend Tony, who had also tried to date Mary once upon a time, who wore his heart on his sleeve at all times. Evelyn held his feelings in—always. When Charles was in the picture, Evelyn wondered countless times if holding back had cost him his chance with Mary.

Yet here they were again. _I am _not_ going to blow it. Not again_.

Evelyn gripped the mic. The familiar background music started to play. He took a deep breath.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.<br>What started out as friendship has grown stronger.  
>I only wish I had the strength to let it show."<p>

Evelyn finally dared to look at Mary. She was standing, staring at him, her eyes wide.

"I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
>I say there is no reason for my fear.<br>'Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
>You give my life direction. You make everything so clear.<p>

Mary was walking closer to him now. Evelyn couldn't look away from her eyes—he didn't want to, and he didn't need to. How many times had he heard this song on the radio and thought of her?

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.  
>You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night.<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might."

She was grinning now, from ear to ear. I love her dimples. He was grinning, too. He felt like his heart might explode from his chest in the most amazing way.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
>And throw away the oars forever.<p>

"'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>And if I had to crawl upon the floor,  
>Come crashing through your door,<br>Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore."

She was mouthing the words along with him now. Evelyn sang his guts out, not caring what anyone in the pub thought. There was only one other person in the universe, and that was Mary Crawley.

The song ended, and before he could even put the microphone down, Mary's arms were wrapped around his neck. "I knew it," she whispered in his ear. "I've wanted this so bad for so long."

"Oh, Mary," he whispered back. Her face turned, and everything magical happened in the space of a single second. Her lips found his, aching and urgent and soft all at the same time. His hand found its way into her hair, pulling her closer. Evelyn felt as if Mary could never be close enough. Her hand touched his cheek and her tongue mixed with his own.

There were no words in his head. Only wants, needs, and desires. And a sound. _What is that sound?_

Clapping.

Evelyn and Mary broke apart suddenly but gently, both of them remembering at the same time that they were, in fact, smack in the middle of a crowded pub. And their audience was cheering.

Evelyn felt his cheeks flame red. "So I, uh…" He cleared his throat. "Karaoke was fun."

Mary 's eyes were still looking up at him. "Yeah."

"Shall we go?"

Mary grabbed his hand, her fingers intertwining with his own. "Where to, Mr. Napier?"

"Anywhere, Mary." If he smiled any wider he feared his face might crack. "Anywhere with you."


End file.
